


The City Makes Her People And The People Make Their Heroes

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Moonlight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 08:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce is content in the moonlight.</p>
<p>It isn’t the pain of sunlight in his eyes in the morning. Or the burning heat during the day. It isn’t the day that stretches on.</p>
<p>It is the night and patrol and seeing his sons so happy to work together. It is soft and caring and wraps around them protectively.</p>
<p>He isn’t like Superman; he can’t stand in the sun for hour and feel powerful and good. He is the night and he is his city because his city needs a protector as dark and dangerous as she is. He is the darkness that folds in to her streets and alleyways. He is dark and pain and doing to the people what they do to the streets. He is fear and a ghost of a memory. He is a protector and a king. He is a knight and his sons are his partners and the people need protecting from themselves and the city. Just as the city needs protection from her people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The City Makes Her People And The People Make Their Heroes

 ---

Bruce is content in the moonlight.

It isn’t the pain of sunlight in his eyes in the morning. Or the burning heat during the day. It isn’t the day that stretches on.

It is the night and patrol and seeing his sons so happy to work together. It is soft and caring and wraps around them protectively.

He isn’t like Superman; he can’t stand in the sun for hour and feel powerful and _good._ He is the night and he is his city because his city _needs_ a protector as dark and dangerous as she is. He is the darkness that folds in to her streets and alleyways. He is dark and pain and doing to the people what they do to the streets. He is fear and a ghost of a memory. He is a protector and a king. He is a knight and his sons are his partners and the people need protecting from themselves and the city. Just as the city needs protection from her people.

People don’t understand it. Why does Batman, Robin, Nightwing, Red Robin, Red Hood, Batgirl, Blackbat and Oracle thrive in the night? Why them? Why this city? Why protect these people?

What is it about Gotham that makes her people this way? If you were to ask them, they would say everything. Everything about this city, their city, makes her people. Everything and nothing. Protecting the people from themselves, each other and the city.

Gotham makes her heroes. But the people shape the heroes.

The dark place that the sun light can’t reach. The place that only the moon can reach, where no stars shine at night.

Gotham is darkness and filth and a layer of smog. There is much hurt and little happiness.

But it is their city.

 No one can take that away. Not the alien that needs the sun or the green man from another planet of the woman from myths.

This is their city and they are hers.

 ---


End file.
